Swimsuit Strife
by lemonsandcats
Summary: Françoise Dupont High is having its annual school field trip at the beach. That means Marinette has to wear a swimsuit. Adrinette fluff ensues. (Rated T cause I'm cautious)
1. Chapter 1

"Ok students, settle down, please." Called Mme. Bustier from the front of the classroom.

"Now as you all know, the school's annual field trip is coming up, and this year Mr. Damocles thought it would be wonderful to travel to the coast and go to the beach!" She concluded happily.

Immediately, the whole class began buzzing with excitement.

"The beach, really?!"

"Oh, I can't wait to go swimming all day!"

"And build sand castles!"

"I'm sure mine will be the best!"

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE!?"

"I can't wait to draw the beautiful sea waves on the shore."

"AND we get to go as a class! This will be so much fun!"

Everyone continued to talk eagerly until Mme. Bustier calmed them down once more.

"Yes, I know it's all very intriguing," she said, "and I can't wait either! So today, I'm going to help plan for the trip, which means you children get a free day."

More cheers echoed through the room.

"Now I'm going to be gone for the rest of class, so I want you all to be on your best behavior." And with that, Mme. Bustier walked out of class, leaving the students to talk amongst themselves about the trip.

Alya instantly turned to Marinette. "Girl! I am so excited! I can't wait to hit the beach. Sand between my toes...it's gonna be awesome!" The young reporter practically vibrated with delight.

Then the aspiring DJ turned to his girlfriend and said with a small smile, "Well I'm excited to see you in a swimsuit!"

That earned him a hard punch to the arm.

Marinette laughed, Nino knew just the ways to aggravate his girlfriend. But Marinette could see the blush on Alya's face.

"Well you better get ready to be impressed," Alya retorted, "cause my swimsuit is already being made by the best up and coming designer, in my so humble opinion," Alya exclaimed, pulling Marinette closer.

"Oh right dudette! I can't wait to see the sick suits you make!"

"Maybe you could make one for Adrien..." Alya said slyly, causing the young designer to blush and look down at the model. She almost forgot he was there! But fate saved her.

"Sorry Marinette," said Adrien, "my father is probably gonna make me wear a swimsuit made by his company. Always supposed to represent the Agreste brand."

"o-Oh, t-that's ok." Marinette managed to get out.

Now all she could think about was Adrien in a swimsuit! Ohh those abs!

"That's ok, more for us!" Alya exclaimed, high-fiving Nino. This caused both Adrien and Marinette to laugh.

"But girl, you should totally wear that rocking two-piece you've been sketching for a while now."

Marinette froze.

Oh crap, she was gonna have to wear a swimsuit.

This was not good for several reasons: 1) She was surprisingly fit. Running around Paris as a superheroine really helps one build up some muscle. How was she supposed to explain that to everyone? 2) She was still really self-conscious about her body. Yes, yes, super toned, but Marinette always had self-doubt. She never really considered her self pretty before, no matter what Alya or her parents said. 3) How would Adrien react!? Would he like that she's fit? Or would he just think she was disgusting? Oh no! Now they will never get married, have three kids, and a hamster! Oh nooooooo...

Luckily, or unluckily, Chloe brought Marinette out of her train(wreck) of thought.

"Pu-leaze. As if Maritrash would look good in a swimsuit, especially one of her own horrible designs! I mean, look at her! Even with all her clothes on I'm surprised no one has covered her hideous physique with a trash bag!" Chloe remarked before laughing her haughty laugh.

Alya was practically fuming with rage, both Marinette and Nino had to hold her back to keep her from tearing the spoiled brat in two. Meanwhile, Adrien admonished his childhood friend, saying, "Chloe, that wasn't very nice! You shouldn't say things like that to people!"

"Oh, Adrikinz," she replied, "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just stating the facts. And the fact is that Marinette Dupain-Cheng over here is the most hideous girl in class, or heck, maybe all of Paris!" Chloe finally spat before the bell rang and she sauntered out of the room.

Nino continued to hold Alya back as she yelled a string of curses at the blonde, but Marinette just looked down forlornly at her desk.

Was Chloe right? Was she really just one big disaster?

Adrien saw the pain on her face and said, "Hey, I'm sorry Chloe was being rude. You're an amazing person Marinette and you are nowhere near hideous."

"t-Thanks." She stuttered before pulling a still angry Alya out of the classroom.

She had a lot of work to do.


	2. Chapter 2

"COME ON GIRL LET ME AT HER! I CAN TAKE HER! LET ME RIP OFF HER HER FAKE BLONDE HIGHLIGHTS!"

"Alya! ALYA!" Marinette shouted. "We are already out of the school. Chloe is gone."

Just then the redhead stopped struggling against Marinette's grasp and realized just where she was.

"Hehehe..." Alya laughed awkwardly, sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. Marinette just rolled her eyes and laughed lightly at her best friend. And she said SHE was forgetful.

"Anyways, it was just Chloe being...well Chloe. It doesn't matter that much to me..." Marinette said, trying to sound confident, but Alya saw through her act in a second.

"Girl, it matters to me. Chloe has no right to say those things about you cause they are 100% NOT true. Ok?" Alya faced her friend, looking her straight in the eye while gripping her shoulders. "You are insanely talented, kind, and _beautiful_ Marinette."

Oh boy, here come the waterworks. The bluenette couldn't suppress the tears that leaked from her eyes as she lunged forward to crush her best friend in a huge bear hug. "Thanks, Alya," she sniffled happily, "you're the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Pshh I know that!" Alya said, smiling at Marinette in her arms. "Now to thank me, how about you get cracking on my swimsuit?"

Marinette straightened up, giggling at her friend. "OK _OK_! I'll do the suit!"

This caused the ladyblogger to triumphantly pump her fist into the air, which only caused Marinette to giggle louder.

"And I still think you should make that two-piece," Alya said to the young designer, "you would look amazing."

Marinette fidgeted. She really didn't even plan on making that swimsuit! She was just sketching out ideas in class the other week and Alya saw the suit and well, once Alya gets something in her head there is _no_ getting rid of it.

"I don't know..." She confessed. "I mean what if everyone thinks it looks bad? What will Adrien say? OH GOD WHAT WILL ADRIEN SAY?!" Marinette hadn't even thought about what Adrien will do. Oh god, just the thought of her crush seeing her in a swimsuit of her own making. And he was a model! AND the son of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste! If he hated the suit Marinette would never get a job working for his father and her dreams would be crushed!

Marinette's breaths came in gasps, luckily, Alya always knew how to calm her friend when she went off on one of her crazy tangents. "Hey, _hey_. Everyone will love it! You know everyone in class loves everything you design! And I know that Chloe is just jealous of your talent."

That one Marinette could somewhat see. She remembered when Chloe tried to steal her bowler hat design. And then that day when Mme. Bustier got akumatized, Chloe ruined the gift she designed...was that jealousy?

"Hmmm, still," Marinette said, "what if no one likes the theme? What if I look bad in it?"

"What's there to hate about one of Paris' superheroes! And I know for a fact that you will look incredibly hot in that suit! No way Adrien will be able to resist you!" Alya stated, wiggling her eyebrows at the last part which caused Marinette to blush.

"Gah!" Was all Marinette could say before she once again proceeded to drag her friend along with her till they arrived at a fabric store.

Once the two purchased all the materials Marinette needed, Marinette headed straight back to her place to get started.

"Bonjour Maman, Bonjour Papa!" She sang sweetly and quickly kissed her parents as she entered her house.

"Don't stay up too late working Marinette!" Her mother called. "And come down later," her father cried, "so you can be defeated by me in another epic match of Ultimate Mecha Strike III! Tom style! BOOYAH!"

"I can't tonight Papa, but I promise, next time I'll beat you! Marinette style! BOOYAH!" And with that Marinette ran upstairs, leaving behind two snickering parents.

Once within the safety of her room, Marinette let Tikki out of her bag to give her some cookies after dragging her to get fabrics without any food. "Thanks, Marinette!" Declared the sweet-toothed kwami. "And for the record, I don't think anything Chloe said was true and I know whatever you decide to make or wear will be fantastic!"

Marinette smiled at her small friend, Tikki was always as sweet to Marinette as the goodies she ate!

"Thanks, Tikki. Now, let's get to work."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I recently has a death in the family so I've been away from my laptop for a while, but I promise to try and update more frequently! And thank you to everyone for the sweet comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say Adrien was excited about the school field trip was an understatement. The young teen was practically bouncing off the walls by the time he got home.

"So you get to go to the beach," grumbled Plagg, "big deal. You didn't seem this excited at school."

"But this isn't just any trip, Plagg!" Exclaimed Adrien. "This is my _first_ school field trip! I'll actually get to go somewhere fun with my classmates!" Just the idea made the young blond smile uncontrollably.

"And you know very well that I can't 'act out' at school cause of my 'reputation'." That caused Adrien to lose his smile. He was fifteen. He shouldn't need to repress any joy he might have just because his father was worried he would 'make a scene' and 'damage the brand.'

But that also got him thinking about a certain classmate that sat behind him. Adrien felt pretty bad that he couldn't wear one of Marinette's swimsuits to the beach because of his father. He knew Marinette was incredibly talented and knew that anything she made would be great, no matter what Chloe said.

Chloe! Oh crap, he almost forgot about what his old childhood friend said to Marinette. He hoped she didn't get upset...

"Plagg, do you think Marinette's ok after what Chloe said to her today?" Adrien asked his kwami questioningly.

"Easy there loverboy, if you're so worried about your girl being akumatized, why don't you just check up on her?"

"She's not my girl!" Adrien said, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks. " _Marinette's just a friend._ "

Plagg had to resist the urge to slap his idiot chosen straight across the face. He was a smart boy but when it came to love, the kid was oblivious.

"But you do have a good idea there Plagg..." Said Adrien.

"Of course it was a good idea! And now to repay me for my oh so generous efforts, I will humbly except some of Paris' finest camembert!" Spoke the greedy kwami.

"Ok, Plagg, but only after we transform." "Wha-" "PLAGG," yelled Adrien, "CLAWS OUT!" "WHAT ABOUT MY CHEESEEEEEE!" Plagg screamed as he was pulled into the ring. Soon enough Chat Noir stood in Adrien's place and he quickly took to the night, eager to get to a certain bakery.

At said bakery, Marinette was just putting the finishing touches on her best friend's swimsuit when a familiar black figure came tapping on her trapdoor.

"Chat Noir?" Questioned Marinette as she opened the entrance to her room. "What are you doing here?"

Crap! What was he doing here? He couldn't say he knew about the conversation, that would give too much away! "I-um-does a knight need a reason to visit his princess?" Chat asked, dipping into his signature bow.

Luckily Marinette was none the wiser about his slight slip up. She giggled, "Silly cat, I'm doing work."

Adrien sighed, both because she didn't notice his stammer AND because Marinette looked perfectly fine. No akumas here.

"Whacha working on? A knight can always assist his princess in any task!" He stated dramatically, even winking at her for effect.

A slight blush came over Marinette, but she quickly shook it off. "Nothing you can help with, thank you kitty." She laughed, pushing him away as she would do as Ladybug. "Unless you want to stay up all night making swimsuits."

"You never know! I could be an up and coming fashion designer." Jested the cat.

"Oh really," said Marinette, slyly, "well then I'll just leave you to make everything."

"No princess! My work with the needle could never rival yours!" Chat exclaimed before theatrically falling into a giggling Marinette's lap.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!" She cried. "I shall dazzle you with my skills."

"Huzzah!" The black cat leaped from the designer's lap triumphantly. "So what suit are you making now?"

"Oh, I'm just finishing up this for my friend, Alya," Marinette stated, holding up a light orange two-piece. There where two slits on the side of the top that traveled to the tie in the back and the top and bottom were both adorned with small, white flowers.

"Marinette! This is-this AMAZING! I can't believe you made this it's fantastic!" Gushed Chat, making Marinette swell with pride.

"Thank you, I hope Alya will like it just as much."

"I'm sure she will." He said confidently. "What about your suit? What are you going to make for yourself?"

"Well, if you must know..." Marinette drawled out with a small smirk playing at her lips, "it is modeled after one of Paris' very own superheroes!"

"A LADYBUG SWIMSUIT?!" Chat yelled. "That is gonna look so cool Marinette! I can't wait to see it."

"Hush now kitty, you'll just have to be patient to see the end product. Now it's time for you to scamper off back to whatever cardboard box you popped out of." Marinette teased.

" _Fiiine_..." Declared a begrudging Chat. "Until next time..." He leaned down and kissed Marinette's hand before vaulting through her trapdoor and making his way home.

For the rest of the night, Adrien dreamt of Ladybug wearing that swimsuit.

But, sometimes it was Marinette's face that he envisioned instead.


	4. Chapter 4

The day of the field trip finally came around, and in some cruel twist of fate, Marinette had woken up early. It was like life wouldn't let her be late, it wanted her to suffer through every second.

The universe might as well send her a note reading, "Hey Marinette! Sorry to wake you so early, I just wanted to remind you of the _million_ things that could go wrong today ending in humiliation at the beach in front of Adrien. Have fun thinking about that the whole day!"

Just about everyone in Marinette's class was excited. In fact, as Marinette surveyed the room from her seat, it looked like everyone couldn't even sit still for a minute.

Alix and Kim were already planning a beach competition and Max was eagerly calculating their individual odds at winning.

Juleka and Rose were chatting happily about the beautiful views the beach had to offer. While Nathaniel, who was sporting a new bag of supplies, couldn't wait to capture the scene.

Mylene and Ivan were whispering and giggling to one another. No doubt they would spend the whole time together.

Nino was fangirling about his favorite beach music to Alya, who in turn brought up the ladyblog. Something about summer outfits for the superhero duo? Marinette didn't want or need to hear anymore...

Marinette could even see Chloe smiling slightly as Sabrina buzzed around her, happily getting her many, many bags together.

Only Marinette was left looking uneasy, stuck thinking about her inevitable doom. How she wished she could borrow some of Tikki's good luck. Almost as if she sensed her thoughts, the kwami popped out of her bag and gave her a reassuring smile.

Marinette smiled back at her small friend, but only resurfaced from her spot to hide behind Alya when Adrien walked into the room and began to talk to Nino.

"Girl, you are hopeless." Her friend admonished her. "You shouldn't be hiding behind me! Just go talk to him!"

"I'm not hiding..." Marinette muttered. She couldn't even convince herself with that one.

"Mmhmmmmm..." Alya raised an eyebrow at her skeptically before continuing, "Then what are you doing?"

Quickly, the bluenette's expression grew to one of mischief. Marinette knew just how to bait the young reporter to keep her from bugging her. " _Well_ I _was_ going to give you the swimsuit I made for you _but_ I guess if you don't want me over here I'll just-"

Marinette didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE SUIT! YOU FINISHED IT! GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! OH MY GOSH MARI I'M SO EXCITED!"

Hook. Line. And sinker.

"Here!" Marinette gave her handy work to her friend proudly. "It's one of my bests, I love how it turned out!"

As soon as she handed the lady blogger the suit she saw her eyes go wide. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG YOU ARE _TOO_ GOOD FOR ME!"

"I try."

As the two friends laughed, Nino and Adrien made their way over. Nino tried to peek over Alya's shoulder to see the swimsuit, but she caught him and quickly thrust it into her bag.

"Sorry sweetheart! It's a surprise." Alya said, winking playfully as she booped a blushing Nino on the nose.

"Aw come on! I wanna see what Marinette made!" The DJ whined.

"Sorry boys, our eyes only."

"Well I know it'll be worth the wait," Adrien spoke, finally causing Marinette to look at him. "I think Marinette's suit will be amazing."

Marinette looked at him in awe. ADRIEN thought her designs would be amazing. And was that a light blush dusting his cheeks? Oh god, she was in heaven.

But of course, the moment had to be ruined by reality. A.K.A. Chloe. "Ugh," she scoffed, "come on, Adrien. I'm sure you will like my suit way better than whatever trash Marinette designed!"

"Chloe that's not very nice."

"Back off my best friend, you spoiled brat!"

"Dude, you shouldn't be so harsh on Mari."

All her friends were standing up for her, but Chloe just turned to look at Marinette directly. She leaned down, making sure to get in Marinette's face before saying, "Look at you, hiding behind your friends and my sweet Adrikins. He's too nice to hurt you, but you don't deserve his kindness. You don't deserve _anything_! You are weak, ugly, and pathetic!"

With each harsh word, Marinette shrank. Chloe's verbal blows left a mark.

Just when Alya looked like she was about to finally kill Chloe once and for all, Mme. Bustier entered and everyone began heading to the bus.

Chloe left unpunished again and Marinette's friends silently comforted her until they were all on the bus.

Marinette sat next to Alya, but the whole ride she just stared out the window, just thinking about what Chloe said. The more she thought the more she could see the truth in Chloe's words. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the world and Adrien was very kind, maybe too kind to reject her outright. Was everyone like that with her? Was she really that pathetic?

Now Marinette felt more self-conscious than ever and she REALLY didn't want to be seen in a swimsuit now.

She prayed for the bus to break down.

For them to get a flat tire or run out of gas.

But alas, they promptly arrived at the beach and Alya dragged her to the changing rooms.

 _Oh, boy..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN FOREVER! School just started and I haven't had anytime to write due to the craziness, but I promise I will try to update soon! Thanks again for all the amazing comments and your support!**


	5. Chapter 5

After Adrien got off the bus, he was greeted with the salty smell of the ocean. Everyone immediately ran off the bus, eager to get changed so they start their day at the beach. Adrien ran excitedly to the nearest changing room, tugging Nino behind him all the way.

As soon as they were ready, Adrien and Nino went out to the spot on the beach were all their classmates were. Almost everyone was already out having fun.

Alix and Kim looked like they were already diving into a competition. Alix ran alongside Kim and kicked sand him before speeding along the shore while he called after her. Max simply watched in amusement.

Juleka and Rose had set up their towels which they lounged upon as they watched Nathaniel begin his painting of the beautiful coast.

Mylene and Ivan were in the water close to the shore, lightly splashing each other while laughing delightedly.

And Chloe looked like she was sunbathing as Sabrina ran around her, putting on her sunscreen, fanning her, and getting her drinks.

After shaking his head lightly at his childhood friend, Adrien realized there were still two people missing from his class. Alya and Marinette. Knowing Alya, she was probably ready and was just trying to help Marinette.

Poor Marinette, she was amazing and didn't deserve the crap Chloe gave her. He truly believed her designs would be amazing, which was why he mentioned it in class. But because of his dreams of a certain ladybug themed swimsuit, he blushed as he complimented the blunette which earned him an earful from Nino for the entire bus ride.

Oh well, hopefully, they'd be along soon. Adrien was so excited about his first school field trip, and he was even more excited to spend it with his friends. The sooner the girls got out the better, but he could still hang out with everybody else.

Adrien jogged over to where Nino had started up a conversation with Alix, Max, and Kim. The five students were chatting happily as they stood in the sand while the waves washed over their feet.

Nino had just finished laughing at something Kim said and was about to add his retort when his eyes shifted to behind Adrien. Immediately the DJ's jaw dropped and his eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Nino?" Adrien questioned, waving a hand in front of his friend's unblinking face.

Adrien could only make out a few incoherent mumbles. Something about "those hips"? The rest of the group just snickered Nino.

The blond finally turned around and saw what Nino was drooling over; Alya had finally made her way out of the changing room and was sauntering over to the group.

She was wearing the swimsuit that Marinette had did an astounding job on. Adrien thought it was good when he saw it as Chat, but on Alya, it looked amazing. Marinette knew just how to tailor clothes so they fit a person perfectly.

Adrien chuckled at his love-struck friend, Alya was the only person who could ever make him flustered and lose his cool. And by the look on Alya's face, the reporter knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

"Hey, Nino." She said, winking at her boyfriend. Nino could only squeak in reply as his face turned a bright red.

Everyone just laughed loudly and Nino's face only turned a darker hue, causing everyone to laugh even louder.

"Hey," Adrien said, "where is Marinette?"

By now, the rest of the class joined them at their spot on the beach and were all looking around for the designer.

"Did that girl not follow me out?!" Alya exclaimed. "Jeez, I told her she has nothing to worry about and she's still too nervous."

"And she should be," Chloe replied, "I would be nervous to go out in public if I was her too."

Chloe was immediately shot down by the entire class shouting at her all at once. The prissy blonde looked disgruntled and simply huffed, turning her back to the group.

"COME ON GIRL!" Alya finally shouted. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME AND YOU LOOK FABULOUS SO JUST COME OUT!"

She was joined with the rest of her classmates, all shouting praise for Marinette.

Finally, everyone saw her peak her head timidly around the corner, before squeaking and hiding once more. Adrien thought she must be feeling overwhelmed, heck, he wouldn't want the entire class staring at him either. So he quietly motioned for everyone to return to where they were before as Alya went to drag Marinette to the beach.

The class reluctantly took their spots, but still watched with anticipation as Alya rounded the corner.

Finally, Marinette came into view.

This time, everyone's jaws dropped.

Adrien especially. He was _NOT_ expecting his shy, sweet classmate to look like...

Like...

Like a beautiful Amazonian warrior.

She was fit. And that was being modest. Sure Adrien was fit from being a model and Chat Noir, but he was Adrien. This was Marinette. No one thought that her toned body gleam as she walked. Or would think that her legs seemed lengthened with her muscles. And those thighs. Adrien thought that he wouldn't mind if she crushed him with those goddess-like thighs. Her hips swayed ever so slightly, almost as if they moved with the sea breeze. And Marinette's torso was accentuated by her defined abs and her muscular arms were flexed ever so slightly as she tried to hide them behind her back. Which, in Adrien's opinion, only made them look better.

As she walked towards Nino and Adrien, she earned a few whoops and cheers from her classmates. And Nathaniel, poor Nathaniel looked like he might pass out. Was that blood dripping from his nose?

Chloe didn't even say anything. She looked too shocked to even form words.

Only when Marinette and Alya finally stopped in front of the boys did Adrien realize three things:

1) He couldn't close his mouth. His jaw hung open in awe at the girl before him and would not seem to close.

2) She wasn't wearing a Ladybug themed suit. When he visited her as Chat, he just assumed the superhero she was referring to was Ladybug! Never in his wildest dreams would he think Marinette would where a little black bikini with green cats embroidered on the edges. And oh my god, did that chocker have a bell on it?! Adrien felt his face heat up.

3) He was pretty sure he loved this girl.

* * *

 **Me: Ok I have all this free time, I should definitely write another chapter this weekend.**

 **My brain: Yeah, yeah. I hear you. BUT! What if...we spend the whole weekend reading fanfiction and then panic and write a chapter Sunday night when you should be doing homework...?**

 **Me: I'm listening...**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! I had so much fun writing it so I hope you like it just as much as I do!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh god, this was too much. Of course, everyone had waited for her to leave the changing room. Of course, she couldn't avoid the embarrassment that came with wearing a swimsuit. The blasted swimsuit! Why had she ever agreed to wear the stupid thing?

And she didn't even know why she made it Chat Noir themed! God, if that cat could see her now she would never hear the end of it. Alya, however, was overjoyed at the final product, and she even bought her (to Marinette's mortification) a little black choker with a bell on it. She wouldn't leave Marinette alone until she put it on.

And then there was Adrien. Oh dear god. Her fantasies couldn't even compete with the real thing. Just seeing Adrien shirtless made up for this whole swimsuit fiasco. And _he was looking at her_!

And with that thought, Marinette was brought crashing down to reality.

 _Adrien was looking at her_. Staring really. It was unnerving.

Oh god. It was because of the suit, wasn't it? Or her body? Marinette had never felt more self-conscious as she stood there before the love of her life, who was openly staring at her. Was she that hideous?

Marinette was only saved by her best friend, who had just finished teasing a now extremely red Nino. Alya turned to see a very shy Marinette and Adrien gaping like a fish.

Did Marinette say she was saved by Alya? Oh no, no, no. She meant betrayed.

The moment the reporter turned around and saw two of her best friends in the state that they were (pure obliviousness and love, as always), she did what any good best friend would do.

"Hey, Adrien, Nino and I are going to get drinks, but while we're gone why don't you tell Marinette how hot she looks in that swimsuit."

Oh yeah, Marinette was gonna kill Alya.

Before the blunette could even protest, Alya had already whisked Nino away to the refreshment stand faster than humanly possible. Marinette could only fume and make silent death threats as she stared after her traitor friend.

Once, she turned around, Marinette was very much aware again of Adrien's eyes scanning her body.

And thus the rambling began.

"GAH ADRIEN! I mean-hi-I mean-just ignore Alya. She's being silly. You're not hot-NO-I mean you're really hot-WAIT-you look nice I mean I don't look hot! It's the suit, isn't it? I knew I should have gone for a different theme. AND THIS CHOKER! I'm going to murder Alya. Or is it me? Oh god, it's me! I'm sorry, I must look ridiculous-I'll just grieve-I MEAN LEAVE!" Marinette half yelled at Adrien before awkwardly walking away, hitting her head and mumbling "stupid" the entire way.

It was only after this that Adrien finally snapped out of his daze and raced after the petite designer who was quickly trying to make her get away.

"WAIT, MARINETTE!" He shouted.

Once he finally caught up to her, Adrien put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"The suit looks amazing and I love the theme! I'm sure Chat Noir would be very flattered to have a design inspired by him..." With that Adrien trailed off slightly, blushing and looking shyly at his feet.

If Adrien wasn't already holding her upright, Marinette was certain she would have collapsed. He was just too sweet! Marinette had never seen him look so apprehensive.

But then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "And I'm sure he would even more flattered that you were wearing the design. Alya was right, you do look very hot in it."

This is how Marinette ended up collapsing on the beach.

When Marinette finally woke up, she found herself under an umbrella lying next to the man that caused this whole mess.

Adrien chuckled at the horrified expression on Marinette's face when she woke up. Marinette, however, was far from amused and instead settled on groaning in embarrassment.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" He sang with a smug expression on his face, very similar to a certain cat Marinette knew.

Marinette only groaned again in response.

"Here," Adrien said, holding out a strawberry ice cream, "Alya said it was your favorite."

Blushing slightly, Marinette tentatively took the cone from his hands. She willed herself not to pass out for a second time when their hands brushed against each other.

"Are you feeling better? I was getting a little worried there after you were out for ten minutes." He said, licking his own cone of ice cream. Chocolate. Marinette would have to remember that.

"O-oh yeah, thanks for taking care of me." She said, allowing her shy gaze to meet Adrien's.

"No problem!" Adrien smiled at her.

And at that moment, Marinette swore that that boy could outshine the sun itself with his smile.

At that moment, she couldn't help but smile back at him.

At that moment, they were just two smiling idiots taking comfort in each other and their ice cream.

* * *

 **And I'm alive! SO SORRY for not writing for what feels like two years. Ya see I had this really big thing, oh what's it called...life! That's it! Life got in the way! So you can blame that for my leave of absence.**

 **But now I'm back! And thank you to everyone for your support and the reviews I keep getting! I still can't believe that people like the story and I hope you all will continue to enjoy it!**


End file.
